Tales From Abroad
by Father Hulk
Summary: Are Pokemon real? To those in America, they only exist in games. But there is one who will soon learn otherwise. Minific collection. Read and Review please! Updated to Ch. 2!
1. Smoggy Skies

**Tales From Abroad**

By Father Hulk 

_Welcome back, my friends, to the show that never ends,_

_We're so glad you could attend,_

_Come inside, come inside._

Emerson, Lake, and Palmer

The sky was orange. Not a bright, happy orange, such as when the sun begins to set and cast it's loving goodbye upon the rocks and treetops; it was a dirty orange, colored so by the smog in the air and the gassy clouds blocking out the sun, which was struggling to break free one last time as it set upon the world.

Against this harsh background stood a town named after its founder's daughter, Ellen; but retained none of the innocence and warmth of the girl for whom it was named, nor any of the initial qualities of grandeur or pinnace it held when it was born in 1867. This town, a small community nestled in the heart of New Jersey, was called Dunellen.

Dunellen's main street stretched clear across the town, starting off modestly at Warrenville Road, pushing past Washington Avenue and on to Plainfield. Places of business lined that road; pizzerias, travel stores, bakeries, and the like; but it is one establishment in which the reader must now be directed: a video arcade, named "8 on the Break" after the game of Billiards it was born on.

Nicknamed The Break, this arcade, on this particular day, had throngs of people gathered about its entranceway, chattering amongst themselves about the goings-on within, and even more people were crammed inside. Today was the annual Pokemon Round-Robin Tournament, a one-day-only event where Trainers from far and near brought their Fire Red/Leaf Green, Ruby/Sapphire, or Colosseum games with them, plugged them into The Break's main computer, and slugged it out with their best Pokemon for the goal of bragging rights and $1000.

As we step into the arcade now, we can see, on the large digital screen, the final standoff of the semi-finals: a Blaziken—a bipedal, wrist-bandaged fighting bird, colored orange and red—squaring off against a Kecleon, a green Pokemon reminiscent of an iguana, bearing a red zig-zag pattern around its middle.

Standing at the first console is a boy, maybe 16 or 17 years of age, wearing an Ecko shirt, with the small rhinoceros on the collar glistening as sweat dripped down the young man's neck; at the other, another boy, African in descent, bearing a blue bandanna on his head and wearing biker gloves. The Blaziken belonged to the former, the Kecleon to the latter.

"It's your go," goaded the Kecleon's trainer, smiling to himself as he watched the digital monsters eyeing each other over across the screen.

"Give me a minute!" snapped Blaziken's master, and he fumbled with his thoughts, trying to remember the order of his Fire- and Fighting-type's moves. Getting his bearings, he gripped the Gamecube controller and pressed the appropriate button.

"Blaziken used Fire Blast!" proclaimed the text crawl at the bottom of the screen. The orange Pokemon reared back and spewed a wall of flames at the Kecleon. Kecleon took great damage, sinking into the depths of the yellow zone.

"Kecleon's Color Change made it the Fire Type!" read the text.

"So much for Fire Blast number two," jeered the bandanna-clad boy.

Blaziken's health was in the middle-yellow's; his Sitrus Berry had already been used. An attack with a base power over 80 could easily wipe him out, and his trainer knew this.

"Kecleon used Rock Tomb!" was the announcement, and several large boulders dropped from the heavens, pummeling Blaziken. Because Blaziken was part Fire, the Rock-based attack would ordinarily perform double damage upon him; but because his other race was Fighting—upon which Rock does little damage—the two elements canceled each other out, and the attack performed standard damage, which in this case was enough to send Blaziken's health bar _quite_ low, to the point where the warning alarm began to sound.

"I've still got a chance…" the boy murmured, his palms sweating, his pulse fast. It was time for one last trick. He pushed the button…

"Blaziken used Return!" cried the text. All the love the Pokemon had for its trainer was pushed forth into a brutal attack… but it was not enough.

"Kecleon used Strength!" was the final declaration, and Kecleon summoned a full-power attack, knocking Blaziken on its back, back into its Poke Ball.

"YES!" shouted Kecleon's trainer, with a grin. "That's what I'm talkin' about." He held his hand out to his defeated opponent, "No hard feelings, aight?"

The boy, breathing heavily, nodded while looking away, and shook the other boy's hand. "Good game."

"Good game."

"Is it over?" rang a female voice from behind the spectators. It was Angela, one of the staff of The Break and the moderator of the tournament. "Who won?" she asked, picking up her clipboard.

"He did," said the boy in the Ecko shirt, pointing.

"Jake? Okay, great." Angela crossed off the other boy's name, and then looked up and around at the eager crowd. "It is now time for the final match!" Cheering erupted, and Angela continued. "It's time for the winner of the other semifinal to compete with Jake. Let's see… Max? Where's Max Hulk?"

"Over here," said a boy, roughly 20, wearing a jersey belonging to no team in particular, bearing the number 18. He wore a New Jersey Devils cap backwards on his head, and a wallet chain hung from his jeans pocket.

"Okay, Max, you're facing off against Jake."

"Awesome," he said, and he slipped his Leaf Green pak out of his pocket and approached the main console.

"It is the rules of the tournament that the final two combatants can decide their own terms for the duel," Angela added.

Max looked over at Jake casually. "How do you want to do this?"

Jake smiled broadly, and the smile almost became a laugh as he gave his rival the once-over. "I don't know, man, it's all you."

"How about, three Pokemon each; all Pokemon are allowed; and it's Open Level?"

"I don't know, man," Jake said, shaking his head and smiling again, "All my Pokemon are at level 100."

"Oh, really?" Max said, taking a mock-surprised tone and raising his eyebrows. "What a coincidence: so are mine. Three each?"

"Sounds good," Jake agreed.

"Right." Max said, popping his game in. "Let's do this!"

**Pokemon Trainer Max wants to fight!**

**Max sent out Raichu!**

**Jake sent out Regirock!**

Raichu was the final stage of the "chu" family, evolved from the flagship Pokemon, Pikachu. His body was large, mostly yellow with a white stomach; his tail was very long, and bore a lightning bolt-shaped protrusion at its tip.

Regirock, on the other hand, was very tall, and was made entirely out of rocks of various sizes, which were stacked and arranged to form a body and limbs. The only thing that seemed alive about the creature were the seven circles at its top, glowing an eerie hue of red.

"It's play time," Max whispered to himself.

**Raichu used Thunder Wave! Regirock is paralyzed and may be unable to move!**

A sizzling bolt of electricity shot down from above and wrapped itself around Regirock, crippling it into paralysis.

**Regirock used Superpower!**

The earth began to heave and quake, and a great ball of energy was formed on Regirock's hand and hurled into the electric mouse. Raichu's HP dropped considerably, but Max had planned on high physical attacks, and had loaded his weak defense Pokemon up with Iron.

**Regirock's Attack and Defense fell!**

**Raichu used Iron Tail!**

Raichu began to look almost metallic, and he swung his tail at Regirock.

**Critical Hit!**

Regirock's HP was now in the Yellow.

"Not enough, little man," sneered Jake.

**Regirock used Earthquake!**

The ground ruptured under Raichu, and the Ground-based attack, crippling to Electric types, was too much for him. He fell, and was withdrawn to his Poke Ball.

Jake let out an arrogant laugh, saying, "You'd better have stronger Pokemon than that!"

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Max snorted, and sent out his next Pokemon.

**Go, Gyarados!**

Gyarados's form was reminiscent of a Chinese dragon; it was long, covered in scales, and its head was surrounded by a fin that resembled a lion's mane, and it had two thick hairs come from its nose, coming down on either side like a moustache.

**Gyarados's Intimidate cut Regirock's Attack!**

"Because I care," Max said cheerfully.

**Gyarados used Hydro Pump!**

Full-power blasts of water erupted from Gyarados's mouth, doing horrifying damage to the Rock type, knocking it out.

"Touché," Jake muttered. "But he's no match for…"

**Jake sent out Raikou!**

Raikou was one of the Legendary Dogs, awoken deep in the heart of Johto and released to run wild. He was very large, colored yellow with black zig-zags, and had flowing hair that fanned out behind him.

"Hmm… Not good," Max thought to himself. "He's probably got the strongest Electric move in the book."

**Max has withdrawn Gyarados!**

Max sent out Victreebel! 

Victreebel was really nothing more than a large, bell-shaped plant, with a round opening at the top, two eyes in the front, and a large leaf that it positioned over its head.

"You gotta be kidding," Jake laughed.

**Raikou used Thunder!**

Large bolts of lightning shot down from the sky and struck Victreebel; but because Victreebel was a Grass type, the Electric attack barely harmed it, and its HP stayed in the green.

**Victreebel used Sunny Day!**

Sunny day was a fire-based move that caused the sun to intensify, bolstering fire-type moves for five turns. Grass types were also granted the ability to use it because it enhanced their absorption and sunlight-based healing attacks, and also enabled them to use Solarbeam in one turn, rather than charging on the first turn and firing on the second.

This move was also bad news for Jake, since another effect of the bright sun was to cause Thunder's accuracy to be reduced to 50.

**Raikou used Strength!**

Victreebel took a moderate amount of damage.

**Victreebel used Sleep Powder!**

A thick, purple powder was spat forth from the Grass type's opening and covered Raikou, putting it into a deep slumber. Because using items was forbidden and Raikou was not equipped with a Chesto berry, Jake would simply have to wait it out until his Raikou woke up.

"Who's laughing now?" Max said with a smirk.

**Raikou is fast asleep!**

**Victreebel used Solarbeam!**

A highly concentrated ray of solar energy was shot forth upon Raikou, dropping his HP into the low yellows.

"And there are three more of those where that came from," Max said.

"You AIN'T gonna win this," Jake snarled.  
**Raikou is fast asleep!**

**Victreebel used Solarbeam!**

Raikou has fainted! 

Raikou collapsed and fell over, withdrawing to his Ultra Ball.

"It's 2 to 1 now," Max jeered. "Who's your last hope?"

"This," Jake snapped.

**Jake sent out Lugia!**

Lugia was one of the legendary birds of prey. It was silver, and had a long, slender neck, and two large wings that ended with feather tips that looked almost like hands.

"Man, oh man," Max said. "Look at you, busting out all the Legendaries. And look at me! I'm kicking your ass, and I'm just using normal, everyday Pokemon."

"Shut up and battle," Jake snapped.

"As you wish."

**Lugia used Aeroblast!**

A white hot beam of pure flying energy slammed into Victreebel, causing it massive damage, and knocking it out.

"Not bad," Max said.

**Max sent out Gyarados!**

Still bursting with vitality, Gyarados was ready to put the finishing moves on Jake.

**Lugia used Aeroblast!**

Gyarados was fazed, but not so much as to be crippled by it.

**Gyarados used Ice Beam!**

A thick beam of pure ice was spat forth, freezing itself around the flying-type's wings, causing it double damage. Its HP was halved.

"This is it," Max said, "Make it, or break it."

"Lucky for you, I prepared for this," Jake snarled.

**Lugia used Thunderbolt!**

Lightning snaked down from the sky and smacked into Gyarados. Because Gyarados was part water, part flying—both types weak to electricity—Gyarados should have, by all means, been knocked out. Except…

**Gyarados held on with Focus Band!**

The Focus Band was an item meant to be held by a Pokemon: it prevents fainting once, leaving the bearer hanging on at 1 HP.

"Aw shit…" Jake moaned.

**Gyarados used Ice Beam!**

**Lugia has fainted!**

**Max has defeated Pokemon Trainer Jake!**

"And, _that,_ my friend," Max said, resting his controller gently on the table, "Is how you play Pokemon."

"HAIL THE WINNER!" Someone called from the crowd, and cheering erupted as Max was clapped on the back many times.

Angela stepped forward, holding a check. "Max, I would like to officially declare you the winner of the 2005 Pokemon Round-Robin Tournament!"

"Thanks," Max said, accepting the prize money. He then turned to Jake, who was standing there, fists balled at his sides.

"Hey man," Max said, holding his hand out for a low-5, "Good game?"

Jake had been standing at his station the whole time, fists clenched in silent fury. He stared down at Max's hand, looked up, muttered "Good game," through clenched teeth, and turned away.

Max ejected his pak from the console, but as he turned to walk away, he felt a foot slide under his leg and trip him.

"That's what I think of your good game!" Jake snarled, and he stormed out the door. Max hit the ground with a thud, and his LeafGreen pak dropped from his hand and it slid across the floor, coming to rest next to the Police Training Simulator. He walked over and bent to pick it up, but another hand got there first. Max raised his gaze upwards from the arm that held his game to see a man, probably no more than 25 years old, with brown hair arranged neatly with a left-side part, wearing a blue shirt and khakis.

"I think you dropped this," the man said, smiling and handing the Leaf Green game to Max.

"Thank you," Max said. "And you are?"

"My name is Bill. Max, is it?"

Max nodded. "Yes."

"Why don't we sit down?"

"Sure."

Max and the stranger Bill took a seat at the snack bar. "Two orders of mozzarella sticks," Max said to the cook.

"So Max," Bill said, "That was some mighty fine battling up there. I think you have real talent."

"Thank you," Max said, growing a bit uncomfortable. He didn't like it when he was praised.

"I mean it," Bill said with earnesty. "I've traveled great distances before, and I've rarely seen battling as passionate as that."

Max tried to change the subject. "Where do you come from, exactly?"

"I don't really have a permanent home," Bill said, smiling. "I travel wherever it suits me."

"Well, at least, what city were you born in?"

"I was born at sea, on a boat," Bill said, and Max began to suspect that Bill was manipulating the conversation.

The mozzarella sticks were set in front of them, and both men spun on their stools to face the counter, almost in synchronization. After they had each had one, maybe two sticks, Bill turned again to face Max.

"Anyway," he said, "I'm going to get right to the point: I own an island, about a few hundred miles away from here."

"Do you, now?" Max asked with an air of half-sarcasm, half-interest.

"Yes," Bill said with a nod. "My friend Celio and I have spent almost four years getting it up and running. And I think, Max, that the environment there would be perfect for you."

"You want me to go to your island?" Max asked.

Bill nodded.

Max shook his head. "I can't. I have my job to keep up, I have summer school work to do… it just, it wouldn't work out."

Bill shrugged. "Well, why don't you just come down for the weekend? Just to check things out? And if you don't like it, you'll be home by Monday morning."

Max weighed his options. He would have to take the weekend off from work, which would cost him since he got time-and-a-half when he worked weekends. His school work could be put on hold without him caring too much.

"You know what," he said, "I'll do it."

"That's good to hear," Bill said, smiling. "I can assure you that you won't regret it."

Max nodded. He was going over in his head what he was going to tell his parents and his boss.

Bill passed him a slip of paper. "Meet me at the docks at Sandy Hook tomorrow, at 9 a.m. There will be a boat there that will take us to the island."

Max nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Bill looked at his watch. "Well, I've got to go get things ready. I'll see you tomorrow, Max."

"Yep," Max said, watching Bill as he walked out the door of the arcade into the summer night. Then he turned back to the counter and finished his cheese sticks, lost in thought.


	2. Seagallop

Chapter 2 

Max's head buzzed with excitement and apprehension as he drove his black Infiniti towards the shore. Bill hadn't exactly made it clear what he was going to see on this island, and he wasn't sure whether or not he should even be doing this. He had only met him last night, but there was a certain intrigue to the brief description he gave to his island. But at the same time, something seemed oddly out of place, and he couldn't figure out what it was.

Eventually, the stretching buildings on either side of the road gave way to sand dunes and waving reeds. The parking lot was empty, naturally, since it was very early in the morning.

Max headed down towards Lot D, which was the parking lot closest to the docks. As he did so, he found his conscience reminding him that he had one last chance to turn back. He blinked, and shook the feeling away. He rarely got to do anything this adventurous.

He parked his car and put The Club on, and exited his vehicle. He took his bag out of the back; he wasn't sure exactly what he would need on this trip, so he brought a few changes of clothes, a few toiletries, and his Gameboy Advance. He slung the bag over his shoulder and began treading across the sand, which was shining golden in the morning sun. He gritted his teeth… he could feel the sand getting inside his sneakers; he hated it.

Within ten minutes, he had reached the Sandy Hook docks. The smell of sea salt was thick in the air, and several sailboats, motorboats, and other sea vessels were docked, their masts and sails flapping in the gentle breeze.

A figure stood on the far end of the pier, being only a silhouette in Max's eyes since he was blocking the way of the sun; he was gazing far out at the sea, his hands in his pockets, his brown hair blowing in the breeze. It was up to this figure that Max walked, and he stood behind him, not knowing whether or not he should disturb him from his trance.

But, the man shortly turned around, and upon recognition, flashed Max a big smile. "Hiya, Max! Ready to go?"

Max looked around, and said "Yes, I guess I am. I brought a few things with me. Clothes, toothbrush, Gameboy…"

Bill smiled. "I don't think you'll be using your Gameboy much on this trip, my friend."

"So, which one of these are we taking?" Max asked, gesturing to the various seacraft.

"None," Bill replied. "My friend owns a high-speed ferry. It's faster than…" He was cut off by the sound of a motor growing louder by the second. "Ah, here it is."

A most-unusual vessel pulled up to the pier: its center hull was round and made of an odd kind of metal, and the front of it ended with two cylindrical protrusions, one on either side, which had windows at the tops; Max assumed those were cabins. A number 7 was painted on the front of the vessel, in between the two protrusions.

A metal ramp extended from the front, and landed on the wooden pier with a clank. A voice spoken over a loudspeaker said, "Ready for immediate boarding."

"You ready?" Bill asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Max replied.

"Then, let's get a move on."

"Right."

They walked up the metal ramp, and the same voice greeted them by saying, "Welcome aboard Seagallop High-Speed Ferry 7!"

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The Seagallop Ferry's interior cabin was somewhat cramped; round in shape with doors branching off to separate quarters. Wood paneling lined the walls between the doors, and round portholes gave brief glimpses out to the seascape beyond the hull. The ceiling wasn't decorated or adorned at all; it was simply the grey metal roof of the boat, with an exhaust fan spinning rhythmically on top.

"Nice digs," Max said, looking around. "How fast can she get?"

"On a good day we've pushed 60 knots," Bill said, smiling. "Would you like to meet the captain?"

"May as well," Max said. "Always nice to know whose hands my life is in."

Bill walked up to the door parallel to the front of the ship, and knocked on it. "Ahoy, captain!"

The door opened, and an old man walked out; he was about 5 foot 3, wearing a black robe with a red belt, and he had a white scraggly beard that hung from his chin; otherwise he was bald. "Hullo, Bill!" he said, in a surprisingly deep voice.

Bill smiled, and said to Max, "Max, this is Captain Briney. He's been captaining this ship for the past three years."

"Nice to meet you," Max said, shaking the captain's hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, sonny!" Briney said. "Glad to have you aboard. Bill tells me you're very talented."

Max shrugged. "Only in video games."

Briney arched an eyebrow, but after a firm glance from Bill, he grinned and said, "Oh, yes, yes! Video games! Of course!" He looked quickly at us both, and then said hastily, "Well, I've got to prepare this baby; we'll be departing very soon."

"Take your time, Captain," Bill said, patting the elderly seafarer on the back. Briney grunted and retreated into the captain's cabin.

"What was with him?" Max asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… hasn't he ever heard of video games before?"

"Sure he has," Bill said with a chuckle. "He's just forgetful, is all. But he…"

At that moment, a crackle of static filled the room, and a voice under the curtain of an intercom said, "Ahem, this is your captain speaking. We will now be departing for Knot Island, so if you haven't gotten your sea legs yet, find them quick; we will be going very fast."

"I hope he doesn't go _too_ fast," Max said, "I've never been on a boat before WHOA!" He cried out in surprise as the craft suddenly gave a sharp jerk forward, and the beachscape outside the windows shot backwards into the rear view, and was gone before he knew it. Max gripped onto one of the safety handles on the wall.

Bill laughed. "It's surprising the first time. But I've rode this thing so many times, I'm used to it."

"Well, good for you," Max muttered. "How long is the ride?"

"At this speed, only about an hour," Bill said. "We'll be there before you know it."

The vessel seemed to give another jerk forward, and Max was thrown against the wall whose handle he was holding on to.

"This is nuts," Max said. To Bill he asked, "Is there any place where I can lay down here? I think it might be easier if I sleep through this trip."

"Absolutely," Bill said. He pointed to the door at the rear-left of the cabin. "That door leads to your quarters. It should be comfortable enough for you."

"Thanks," Max said, and he walked carefully towards the door, and pushed it open.

The small cabin had a thin, blue carpet on the floor, wood paneling, and a small bed with white sheets against the wall, above which was a round porthole looking out onto the sea zooming past them.

Max sighed and walked to the bed and shifted himself into a lying position. At first he thought that he wouldn't be able to relax, because of the constant shifting and jerking of the boat, but he soon found his eyes beginning to flutter shut.

He wasn't sure how long he had drifted off—or if he had drifted off at all—but suddenly the craft gave an incredible lurch, greater than any it had given before. Max sat up with a jolt; he was aware that the speed had at least doubled.

"Bill?" he called, "Is everything okay?"

Suddenly, a metal cover slammed shut over his porthole, completely blocking the view of the sea.

"Hey!" Max cried. He jumped off the bed and went to the door, but it wouldn't open. He pulled and he pulled, but it was firmly stuck He pressed his eye to the round window on the door, but saw nobody outside in the main cabin.

"Bill?" he called. "Captain Briney? Hello?"

The boat jerked again, and then Max got a very strange sensation under his feet: the steady rise and fall of the sea under the hull seemed to have stopped. It was if the boat was now standing still, which wasn't possible because he still felt the force of the boat moving forwards.

All at once, there was a loud _woosh_, and it seemed like the boat smacked down hard back on the ocean, for Max heard a loud splash from under the hull. The porthole covers slid up, throwing golden sunlight into the cabin once again.

To this porthole Max ran, and he looked out and saw beautiful blue-green waters—not the greyish-blue Jersey waters he was used to—with many seagulls circling in the sky overhead, and a gorgeous blue sky with nary a cloud in it.

There was a knock on his cabin door, and without waiting for a response, it was opened and Bill walked in. "Hey, Max! How are you holding up so far?"

"Okay, I guess…" Max replied. "What just happened before? The window got covered up and it felt like we weren't on the sea anymore."

Bill laughed. "Well we did double our speed a little while ago. You probably just couldn't tell we were floating because we were going so fast."

"And the window covers?"

"When we increase engine power, the Seagallop runs a self-maintenance check, just to make sure all our systems are still capable of working."

Max cocked his head to the side. "But, why are there even window covers at all?"

"For people who want to sleep during the day," Bill answered. "Sometimes we make voyages a lot longer than this."

That seemed to make sense to Max, so he nodded and said, "I understand. Where's Captain Briney?"

"He's till in the captain's chamber," Bill said. "We'll be arriving at the shores of Knot Island in about ten minutes, so we'll be slowing down to a more steady speed, and he has to do all kinds of fancy stuff with the controls."

"Ah, okay." Max said.

Bill snapped his fingers. "Hey, would you like to come up to the captain's chambers with me? It has the best view, and we'll be able to see Knot Island as we approach."

"Sounds cool," Max said, and he allowed Bill to lead him out of the small quarters, across the main room, and up a small but winding staircase near the front of the vessel.

The first thing Max observed about the captain's chambers was that they were very bright: he saw a golden light shining in the room above the staircase before he had even reached the top. In the room itself, on either side, were instrument panels, meters, and other equipment used to navigate the ocean. The Captain himself sat in a large chair in front of a steering wheel of some kind—not one like you may have seen from an old three-masted ship like in the movies, but a sleek, black one, looking like an H, except the left and right vertical bars were curved into sideways U's—and beyond it, as Bill promised, was the large window, giving a glorious view of the sea beyond.

"Welcome, Bill and Max," Captain Briney said, as he spun around in his chair to face them. "I have been expecting you."

"Look," Bill said to Max, pointing at the window. "Do you see that?"

Max strained his eyes, and indeed saw something in the distance: a golden line of sand. "Is that…?"

"Yes," Bill said, putting his hand on Max's shoulder. "That is Knot Island!"

Lines of breakers began to form beyond the boat.


End file.
